


Homecoming

by i_paint_the_sky



Category: The Holiday (2006)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_paint_the_sky/pseuds/i_paint_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet set when Iris returns home, before the New Year's Scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

She hadn’t been gone for that long, just a couple of weeks. That didn’t stop Iris from feeling like she had been on holiday for forever and a day. Her head wouldn’t stop spinning when she thought about all that had happened: meeting Miles, her wonderful time with Arthur, and, most important of all, finally being able to get over her pathetic obsession with Jasper. When she had first left for LA, her life really had been a complete wreck. But now she was back, with a new-found feeling of freedom, not to mention a killer tan.

Part of her had wondered whether her house would seem unfamiliar now, after so much change. This part of her was clearly insane. Her heart leapt when the familiar view came into sight. Everything from the creaking of the gate to the welcoming bark of her dog screamed to Iris that she was home. She ran towards the door, happy enough to be home that she could forget her jet lag for the moment.

She immediately noticed that things were different inside, various objects not in their proper place. They were testimonies to Amanda’s presence. The other woman was staying at Graham’s now, after she had decided to stick it out for an English New Year’s. 

It still was a bit strange for Iris to think about, her brother and Amanda. She hadn’t even been sure they would meet; them falling for each other had really been a shock. But a pleasant one. Iris had a feeling that they needed each other, in more ways than one.

A sudden thought crossed her mind then, wiping the smile off her face.

“Oh my God,” she spoke aloud to herself. “They had sex in _my_ bed!”

A growing sense of horror replaced the triumph of her homecoming, as Iris raced up the stairs to wash her sheets.

Or maybe burn them.


End file.
